Pokemon 007 The Life of a Secret Agent
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Prepare for Trouble! Ashley Ketchum is a secret agent who's job is to defeat Team Rocket. Now that's she's traveling with her cousin Ash, can she have a normal journey and catch up on old times?
1. The adventure begins

Pokemon 007: The Life of a Secret Agent  
"Ash Ketchum! You got us lost again!" shouted Ashley as the group frantically looked at the map. Ashley Ketchum was the older cousin of Ash. She was eighteen years old and had started her journey late at the age of twelve with her Pikachu, Pika. The reason she had started late was because she was a secret agent for the Pokemon Research Team. Ashley had gone to Prof. Oak at ten years of age like the rest of the trainers, but he instead gave her the special assignment of defeating Team Rocket. At the age of ten she went on assignment for two years. Prof. Oak was not only her mentor, but also her boss so to speak. After the assignment she caught up with her cousin Ash and had been traveling with him for awhile now.  
"I did not get us lost! Sometimes you remind me of Misty." "Hey, Misty's our friend; don't talk about her like that (Ashley's hometown is Cerulean). I'm five years older than you, so let me decide where we go next time." "Sometimes I get so excited about a battle that I forget where we are going. Sorry Ashley." "No problem, little cousin of mine." "Glad to see you two getting along now," said Brock. "Sorry about that, Brock. Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Ashley. "Yeah, I think the next town is nearby," added Ash. Pika and Pikachu just played together next to the three trainers, oblivious that they were lost. "Here, we take that path over there and we'll be out." "Good 'cause I'm hungry." "You would be Ash. *stomach growling* Oh, guess I am too. Come Pika, we are getting out of the forest now." Pika hopped onto Ashley's shoulder and Pikachu did the same to Ash. The group took the said path and was soon out of the forest looking down at a city that lay before them.  
"Alright, freedom." "Food!" Ash exclaimed as he ran towards the city. "Ash! Wait for me and Brock!" Ashley, Pika, and Brock ran after him down the hill. They caught up to him and soon they were all eating lunch in the Pokemon Center. "Is it good Pika?" "Chu!"(Yeah!). "I'm just glad to get out of that forest," said Ash as he took another bite. "Wonder what gym leader is in this city." "Whoever it is, I'll beat 'em." "Oh Ash, will you ever learn that overconfidence is a weakness." Ashley finished and went outside to give her pokemon some air. "Go Everyone!" She threw five poke balls and five pokemon came out. "Torchic!" "Poliwrath!" "Umbre!" "Meww!" "Vi vi!" Elekid immediately hopped up to her shoulder, kissed her, and sat down. "No, Stripes. You need to stop kissing me." She had lovingly called him Stripes because of his markings. Sadly he had a crush on her, much like Ash's Bayleef. "Good idea, Ashley," said Ash as he let his out too. "I don't think Mew should be out Ashley." "Why not Brock? She can totally defend herself." "I know it's just that I would hate for her to get taken from you." "I know what to do. She always goes in her ball when necessary." Brock just shrugged and let out his pokemon. The gang hung out at the Pokemon Center enjoying the peaceful afternoon. 


	2. Gym Battle at Sienna Town

_**Chapter 2: Gym Battle at Sienna Town**_

Ash, Brock, Ashley and all their pokemon enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the outdoors. They were eating lunch at a picnic table outside the Pokemon Center. Ash finished and soon grew bored. "How about a Pokemon battle cousin?"

"Sure Ash, you're on!" Ashley replied getting up.

"Three on three?"

"Yeah sure. Get ready to lose Ashie."

"I choose Bulbasaur. Come here buddy." The small, blue-ish green, dinosaur pokemon walked up to Ash from where it was playing with its pokemon friends.

"And I'll choose Stripes. Here Elekid," Ashley called. The small electric pokemon ran up to her and glomped her, nuzzling against her. Ashley sighed. "No, Stripes. Not now," she said as she gently lifted the Elekid and placed him down by her feet. It was hard with Stripes having the crush on her, not to mention embarassing at times.

"Ready to battle?"

"Yep."

"I'll officiate the match," Brock said as he finished cleaning up their lunch.

"Okay," both trainers said simultaneously.

"THE OFFICIAL PRACTICE MATCH BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN AND ASHLEY KETCHUM FROM CERULEAN CITY WILL NOW BEGIN! EACH TRAINER CAN USE THREE POKEMON EACH. THE FIRST TO KNOCK OUT ALL THIER OPPONENTS POKEMON, WINS. START!"

"Okay, Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

"Dodge and Thunder, Stripes!"

"Vi, viii!" the electric pokemon ran to the side and launched a Thunder Attack with its two hands.

"Look out, Bulbasaur!" But Ash was too late. Ashley's Stripes nailed Bulbasaur.

"Ha ha ha. Tough luck, cousin."

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Vines flew from the tiny dino's bulb its back and hit Elekid straight on.

"Stripes are you okay?"

"Vi, vi," he said with a nod.

"Alright. Power up for a Solarbeam, Bulbasaur!"

"Wrong move, dear cousin Ashie. Stripes, while we wait use Thunder Punch!" He nodded as Ash watched in horror.

"Hang in there, Bulbasaur!" Ash coached as Stripes nailed punch after punch.

"That a boy, Stripes! Wear him down!"

"Now Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbassaaauurrr!" A bright beam shot from his bulb and knocked Elekid into a nearby tree.

"ELEKID IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE SCORE IS ONE BATTLE FOR ASH."

"Stripes, are you okay?" Ashley soothed as she cuddled the electric pokemon. "Why don't you have a nice rest now?" A red light surrounded him as he returned to his poke-ball.

"You rest too, Bulbasaur. Okay?"

"Alright, for my second pokemon, I choose Myu (her name is japanese for music). Her girl."

"Mew? Mewrrreewww," she replied happily.

"Hi girl," Ashley cooed as she pet the pink kitten pokemon.

"I'll choose Cyndaquil."

"ROUND TWO WILL NOW BEGIN!"

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

"Myu, dodge and use Bubblebeam!"

"What! How does Mew know Bubblebeam?"

"She a rare psychic pokemon. She can learn any move I want her to." Cyndaquil looked shaken as Myu waited for her next move.

"Try and get up, Cyndaquil."

"Quilll."

"Finish him with another Bubblebeam, Myu!"

"**_nod_** Meww!"

"Quilll!"

"No, Cyndaquil!"

"CYNDAQUIL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BOTH TRAINERS ARE TIED, ONE BATTLE EACH."

"Cyndaquil, return."

"I'll stick with Myu for now."

"I choose my Bayleef."

"Bay, bay **_glomp_**"

"**_giggle_** I need ya to battle for me."

"Bay, bay," she replied happily with a nod.

"Bayleef, start off with Vine Whip!"

"Myu, use Fly to dodge and hit Bayleef!" Mew flew up and pelted towards Bayleef. Both pokemon got damaged and were panting for breath.

"Hang in their, girl!"

"You can do it, Bayleef!"

"Use a Fireblast Myu!"

"Oh no! Another surprise attack! Dodge it!" It was too late as Myu hit her target and finished off Bayleef.

"BAYLEEF IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH IS ASHLEY KETCHUM FROM CERULEAN CITY."

"Return, Bayleef. You beat me, couz."

"Yep. You did good though. My girl, Myu, just surprised you."

"Why don't we go inside so you guys can rest your pokemon?"

"Good idea," both agreed.

---

"Nurse Joy, are our pokemon healed yet?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Yep, here you go Ashley. Ash. They're all healthy again."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," the said in unison with smiles on their faces. Brock could only smile at them.

---

After resting a little while longer, and changing out a few pokemon, they headed deeper into town towards the Gym.

"Wonderful Sienna Town. Beautiful earth tones, terra cotta pottery, and woodland scenery."

"The pokemon reflect that style too. Everyone's obsessed with ground, grass, and rock types. The colors are the same too."

"Yep. That's what this town is known for," Brock added.

"Yes! The Sienna Gym!"

"Badges on the brain I see."

"Of course!"

"Yeah...This will be my first collection towards a tournament," Ashley sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't get to travel like me."

"Nope. I was busy protecting the world and its pokemon. That's WAY more important."

"I know, I know. Don't get defensive." Ashley smirked and gave her cousin a noogie, making his hat fall off. "Hey..." She could only smile.

"Well, here we are," Brock said going inside. Ash and Ashley followed.

"Hello? Excuse me, but we're here for a battle?"

"Welcome trainers," said a kind voice. The gang turned to find a tall, teenage girl staring at them with the sweetest smile on her face. She had brown eyes, a brown tank top with a brown skirt to match, and gray shoes that were a lot like Nurse Joy's. Her hair was pulled up in two little buns with the rest of it hanging down in pigtails to the middle of her back. Her hair was striped blonde and blue. "Hi, my name is Melanie. I'm the Gym Leader of the Sienna Town Gym. My favorite color is brown and I collect brown colored pokemon. My specialty is rock and ground types," she finished with a genki smile.

"Ladies first, Ashley."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Cerulean City. I'm her to compete for a Clay Badge."

"Alright then," Melanie smiled back. "I'll start things off with my Ursaring!"

"Okay then, Little Blue!" A blue rabbit with a white bubble design from the waist down came out. It was an Azumaril.

"Ursaring, use Fury Swipes!"

"Dodge and fire a Surf attack!"

"Zuril!" Ursaring was hit dead on, but it quickly regained its balance.

"Earthquake!"

"A-a-aa-a-a-a--a-zuuuu-u-u-u-u-u-u...!"

"Hang in there girl!" Ashley called.

"Stomp, while it's still wobbly!"

"Jump and Surf again!" Another direct hit. Both pokemon stared, panting at each other.

"It's only the first part and already your pokemon's having a tough time," Melanie said not being so sweet anymore.

"Yours too."

"Yeah, but he can take it. Ursaring, charge forwards and use a Fury Swipes/Stomp combo!" It nodded and headed for Ashley's still recovering Azumaril.  
"Little Blue!"

"Zuuu! Aaaa-zuuu-rilll!" she replied fighting her way through another Stomp.

"Surf!"

"Zu!" Ursaring was pushed back and knocked out.

"Ursaring, return. You deserve a rest. Good job, Ashley. No one's been able to take him out on the first try. My Ursaring can usually force a trainer to thier last pokemon."

"Well...I've had some special training." Melanie smiled sweetly again for a brief moment before releasing her next pokemon.

"Go! I choose you, Pincer!" A creepy, bug pokemon with bumpy horns on it's head came out.

"Bug type huh? Alright then. Rest now, Little Blue. Go, Charla!" There was a mighty roar as a Charizard appeared.

"You have a Charizard too, couz?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yep, I've had her for a long time. Right girl?" Ashley cooed, rubbing Charla's neck affectionately. Ash sighed.

"I miss him a lot."

"Oh yeah, I forgot yours is with Liza in the Valley." He nodded and turned his attention back to the battle. Melanie smiled sweetly and grew fierce again as Ashley turned towards her.

"Pincer, Vicegrip!"

"Move away and use Dragon Rage!" She roared as a pincher scratched past her. She whipped around and spit green flames in Pincer's face. It fell down hard.

"Hmmmph, Bite! Chomp her hard, Pincer!"

"Get in close but avoid it's teeth!" Charla nodded and wrapped her arms around the Pincer from behind, avoiding it Bite attack. "You know what to do!" She nodded and flew up to the top of the Gym ceiling then turned, careening down. Pincer squeaked and screeched in fright as Charla zoomed towards the arena. With a mighty SLAM! Pincer hit the floor with a full-force, Fly throw down.

"No! My Pincer!"

"Good job, Charla."

"**_happy roar_**"

"Return. Well...you're proving to be quite the ace."

"Thanks. You aren't that bad either." Melanie flashed a sweet smile yet again. She took out a special ball from the back of her belt. She kissed it and then released what was inside. A brown colored Snorlax appeared.

"Of course! A Snorlax. I knew you had a secret weapon. Here come's the real battle, huh Melanie?"

"Yep. You've got it. I'm getting serious now, Ashley."

"Then I will too. Charla, you take a nice nap now. It's time for one of my loyal friends. Go, Yami!" (japanese for darkness) Everyone watched in surprise and amazement as the red light from the poke-ball took shape. There, standing before Ashley was none other than Mewtwo.

"...N...No way!"

"Hello Ash, long time no see," he replied.

"Ready to battle again, my friend?"

"I await your command."

"Don't sound so formal. It's a Gym Battle." He only nodded.

"I thought he was only a legend, yet here he stands."

"I said I'd get serious," Ashley smirked.

"Alright, this is going to be tough. Go Snorlax! Body Slam!"

"Yami, Psybeam!" He nodded. He put his hand forward, making an invisible sheild. Snorlax stopped short, doing a belly flop instead. Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he unleashed the attack. Snorlax groaned and arched its back as the Psybeam hit full force.

"Hang on, Snorlax! Try and get up." It slowly stood up, though shaken. Mewtwo just stared, awaiting Ashley's next command. "Snorlax, if you can, shoot a Hyperbeam!" It nodded and started to gather strength.

"Yami, use Shadow Ball repeatedly while we wait." He nodded, his eyes glowing again. He shot two barrages of Shadow Balls from his hands. Snorlax slowly weakened under the strain. Melanie saw the pain in its eyes and surrendered.

"Snorlax, fire what you have!" Ashley didn't say anything. She just stood there watching. Mewtwo looked back towards her, staring.

**_Ashley, what should I do?_** he linked, confused by her silence.

**_I'm curious as to how strong his beam will be. Besides, you don't have to wait for a command from me. You have your own will, battle as you see fit._** He nodded and put his hands in front of him, deflecting the Hyperbeam. It hit Snorlax hard, but did not finish him. The beam was only at half power. **_I shall finish him with a Confusion. _**Ashley only nodded.

"Brock, why isn't she giving him attacks?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're communicating telepathically. Or maybe...Maybe they have such respect for each other, she doesn't need to tell him what to do."

"Oh. Kinda like me and Pikachu?"

"Sort of." Ash nodded. Melanie watched in horror as Snorlax was flung up high and slammed to the ground by one single flick of Mewtwo's wrist.

"Sn-Snorlax...return..."

**_Well done, my friend. Well done. I think you had a little too much fun on that last move though._**

_-Laughter- **I suppose I did.**_

"You win, Ashley. Your pokemon are very strong. Especially you, Mewtwo." He titled his head in respectful thanks. **_Could you please go back in the ball for me, Yami? I can't risk having you out in the open too much._**

**_Very well..._** he sighed. She returned him and put away the ball.

"H-how did you get him to listen to you?"

"We have a little history together. Just leave it at that. I can't be going public with my missions because you're curious, Ashie."

"Aww."

"If you really want to know, the Professor and I can fill you in sometime. Just not now." Melanie reached into her pocket and walked over to Ashley.

"Ashley Ketchum of Cerulean City, I give you the Clay Badge. Proof that you beat me."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "Here Pika, come to mommy's shoulder." She "chu-ed" happily and hopped up.

"Alright! My turn!"

"Let's see if you're as good as your friend," Melanie said with a smile.

---

After Ash defeated Melanie, they decided to rest at the Pokemon Center and do some sight-seeing. "So, what are you going to do with an extra badge?"

"Keep it." Ashley nodded. "So...seriously. Why weren't you telling Mewtwo what to do in your battle?"

"Well...for one thing, Yami and I can talk through our mind. Another reason is because we respect each other. I see him as a companion just as much as my other pokemon. I allow him free will. Sure, sometimes I'll give him a command, but for the most part, he battles how he wants." Ash nodded, though still a little confused.

"So, let's find a place to eat."

"Yeah!" Ash said losing interest in everything else now. Ashley sighed as they walked around the town, shopping for some things every now and then.

"That's cool! Look at that!"

"Hey, carvings of pokemon, cute "

"Look! There's a store. I need to stock up on some things."

"Okay, Brock," Ashley said following him. Ash shrugged and followed hesitantly.

---

When they finished touring the town, they decided to sleep at the pokemon center and leave town in the morning.

"Night guys. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Brock."

"Night."

"Goodnight, dear cousin."

"Night Ashley."

"Pikachu (goodnight)" said Pikachu from the foot of Ash's bed.

"Pika (night)" Pika replied from Ashley's bed. Everyone fell asleep instantly.


	3. A New Mission

_**A New Mission**_

Late in the night, Ashley tossed and turned. **_Help me! Help me please!_ **The voice of a little girl kept calling out to her. **_HELP ME!_** Ashley jumped up to a sitting positon, sweating like mad and panting. Pika opened her eyes groggily and titled her head concerned. "That was weird."

"Chu? Pikachu pi? (Ashley what's wrong?)"

"I'm fine, Pika. Don't worry," she said scratching her in her favorite spot, behind her ears. **_You must help me!_** the voice rang out again. This time a bright pillar of light shone outside. Ashley sensed something was wrong. Pika did too as she locked her blue eyes with Ashley's. "Wanna go see what's up?" Pika nodded and the two of them left quietly. Ashley ran towards the pillar of light. She followed it deep into the forest, Pika hanging on tightly to her shoulder. She stopped in the deepest, darkest part of the woods. She was speechless as she stood before an ancient shrine. There, in the middle of this big tree, a shrine shelter was carved out. The source of the light came from inside. She tried to open it and see what was inside, but it was locked tight. "Well...something brought us here." Pika just cocked her head. Ashley looked around. She noticed something to the right of the shrine. She walked over to the small sign and studied it. "It's an inscription. **_Only those pure of heart may wield the power inside. Prove your unity with pokemon and the shrine will open. It's treasure will become your burden._** Well, Pika. You and I have been together for a long time. Use a Thunderbolt on it." Pika nodded and tried it. The doors still wouldn't open. "Hmmm, **_unity with pokemon_**...Oh! Come on out, Yami, Myu."

"Meww?"

"What is it?"

"This shrine. I need to open it and get what's inside. Will you help?"

"Mew **_-nods-_**"

"What do we need to do?"

"Pika, Yami, Myu...attack the doors at the same time." They nodded. As the three wave attack pummled the shrine, Ashley prayed to herself. _Please shrine, open for me. I know there's a reason you brought me here. Please open...Please._ They all stopped as the doors opened. Inside was a small pendant. Ashley carefully took it in her hands. It was silver with Mewtwo and Lugia's heads carved on it. Each made one half of the heart shaped pendant. In the middle was a heart shaped diamond where their faces met.

"What is that and why am I on it?"

"Yeah, Lugia too," Ashley wondered.

"We should go back now, the other's might be worried."

"Wh-who said that?" Ashley asked whipping around. She hadn't heard the voice before.

"Ashley, it's me," Pika said concerned.

"Pika! I can...I can understand you?"

"That's really weird," said Mew.

"Myu? I can understand you too?"

"It must be the pendant," Mewtwo said.

"Yeah," agreed Pika.

"Must be," Ashley agreed. "But why me? And what about that girl calling to me?"

"What girl?" Mew asked concerned.

"I...A young girl was calling out to me. She needed help. It woke me up and then that bright light led me here."

"So what now?" Pika asked.

"We should get back. Ash and Brock will be getting worried," said Mewtwo.

"You're right, Yami. I'll have to call the Professor in the morning."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Mew asked.

"Sure, Myu," Ashley replied with a smile. She returned her and started to head back. She turned to Mewtwo as they got closer.

"Yami, you'd better go inside. I don't want anyone to see you, not to mention I still have this horrible feeling."

"Then let me stay out and protect you."

"Yami..."

**_Please...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, or any of the others._**

**_Alright...but don't draw attention to yourself._**

**_I won't, but if anything happens_**, he started, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, **_I'll protect you with my life._** She smiled and put her hand on top of his.

---

Ashley carefully got back into bed, making sure the others stayed asleep. She hid the pendant deep inside her backpack where only she could find it. **_There, that should be safe enough for now. _**Mewtwo nodded as she settled into bed with Pika. **_Yami...are you sure you don't want the top bunk, or your ball?_**

_**I'll be fine. I want to make sure you are safe. Get some sleep, Ashley. I have a feeling you will need it.**_

**_Goodnight, Yami. Try and get a little sleep. _**He nodded and kept watch over her the entire night.

---

The next morning, the gang woke up and got packed to leave. Ashley smiled as Mewtwo stood fast asleep against the bed. She gently took him into her arms and laid him down in the bed. "Was he out all night?"

"Yeah...uhhh...He felt something was wrong and wanted to keep guard."

"Okay..." Ash said, letting it go.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast." Ashley nodded.

"It'll let Yami sleep for awhile."

---

After breakfast they started to gather their things and leave. "Ready, Ashley?"

"Yeah, ready to head to the next town?" Brock asked.

"Yami, return. You rest now. Thank you."

"Alright! On to Mahogony Town!" Ashley smiled at Ash's enthusiasm as they left the Center. Ashley's mind fell back to the pendant. Pika grew worried as she fell behind.

"Ashley? What's up couz?"

"Are you alright?"

"You guys go on ahead. I need to make a phone call okay?"

"You sure?"

"Ashley?" Ash asked concerned.

"I'm fine okay?" she said with a genki smile. Both boys shrugged and went on ahead as Ashley back tracked towards the Center. She found a secluded area and used her special issued Pokegear. She sighed heavily and dialed Professor Oak's number.

"Hello, Oak Laboratory."

"Hi Professor, it's me, Ashley."

"Ah, Ashley. How are things going with Ash?"

"They're good. We're catching up on a lot. Still the same old cousin I remember. I've got three badges now. I like this traveling stuff. Pika does too. Her and Pikachu are great friends."

"So I see. I'm glad you're doing well."

"...Yeah..."

"Why the sudden change in mood?"

"...I...I think something's wrong...I...Last night I..."

"What is it?"

"...Last night I heard a young girl calling out to me for help. Then...then there was a pillar of light. I followed it to an old shrine deep in the woods. I...I found this pendant there."

"...A shrine?"

"Yeah. It was carved out of a tree. It was weird. I had to use Myu, Yami, and Pika to open it. There was an inscription. It said, **_'Only those pure of heart may wield the power inside. Prove your unity with pokemon, and the shrine will open. It's treasure will become your burden' _**It...The pendant had Yami and Lugia's heads engraved on it. It...I could understand my pokemon..."

"This is serious. I need you to show me."

"...I thought so. ...Just when I was starting to enjoy the normal life for once. ...I just got connected with my cousin whom I haven't seen since we were real little..." Ashley sighed, starting to cry.

"I know...I'm sorry, but you this could be something really serious."

"...I know..." she sniffled. "It's just..."

"I understand, it must be tiring having to save the world all the time. Ask Ash, he's got his share of stories too." Ashley nodded weakly and dried her eyes.

"So...should I head back to Pallet?"

"No. Where are you headed?"

"M-Mahogony T-Town," she hiccuped.

"Alright. I'll fly there and we'll met up at the Pokemon Center alright?" She nodded.

"S-see you then."

"Take care now. Tell Ash hello for me." She nodded and hung up. Pika nuzzled against her and tried to comfort her.

"Damn you world! Can't you just let me be for once! I have a life too! Can't I get a break for once!"

"Pika...pikachu...Pika (there there, it'll be okay.)" Pika said hugging her and nuzzling into her. She scratched her ears and smiled. Pika smiled and grabbed hold on her shoulder. "Let's go catch up to the others." Pika nodded and they ran to catch up to Brock and Ash.

---

Meanwhile, in the Mahogony Town Team Rocket Headquarters: A scientist and two Team Rocket Members studied a young girl. She was floating in a tube of clear liquid with devices attatched to her. Her beautiful red eyes were closed in sleep. She had long, pretty red hair that went just past her shoulders. She had an odd marking on her chest. It was a blue tattoo in the shape of a rounded triangle. "She is ready," the scientist said.

"Oh goodie," said one of the Team Rocket agents. She had deep orange hair in two big curled pig tails. She wore a black bandana with the familiar red "R" on her head. She wore a black jumpsuit with a red skirt over it. Her top was cut off at her chest, showing her middriff. She had the coldest purple eyes.

"006, tell Giovanni we are ready then," the other agent said. 006 smirked and headed to the nearest video phone.

"Giovanni speaking, who dare interrupts me?"

"Hi, Master Giovanni sir," 006 chirped with a big genki smile.

"Ah, 006, do you have good news?"

"Uh huh," she smiled. "The subject is ready."

"Good. Hold on, I have another call." 006 watched curiously as Giovanni talked on the other line.

"WHAT! What do you mean it isn't there!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir...I-it was gone...when we got there..."

"DAMN!" he exclaimed slamming down the phone.

"Master Giovanni sir?"

"There's...There's been a change of plans. Some complications. The pendant was already taken."

"By who?"

"I don't know..." he growled. "I have my best men tracking it down. I'll call you when we find it."

"Oh, okay. 006 out," she smiled hanging up.

---

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"Who-...?" Brock asked.

"Ashley? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Hey guys..." she said sadly.

"What's wrong? Something happen back there?" Brock asked concerned.

"...We're meeting up with Professor Oak in Mahagony Town..."

"Awesome! I haven't seen him in a long time. Cool!"

"It's not all fun and games!"

"Easy Ashley. Want to tell us the full story?" Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. The found a secluded area and sat down to talk.

"...Wow! So...he's coming because of that Pendant?" Ashley nodded weakly.

"Man...no wonder you've been acting strange."

"...I don't want it! I don't want to save the world anymore!" she exclaimed throwing the pendant down.

"Calm down. It'll be okay."

"Yeah...I've saved the world three times already."

"But...it's not the same. I...I have to do it for a living...I don't want to leave you guys...I was just getting used to traveling and having fun. Ash...I want to stay and travel with you...It's been so long since I've seen you. Now that I get to travel with you...something happens and I have to go to work again...I...I just don't want it anymore...Not now...with everything being normal finally..."

"Hey...It'll be okay," Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...you'll be okay. We'll help ya!" Ash said giving her a one-armed hug.

"...Thanks..." she said picking up the pendant and hiding it again.

"Let's hurry to Mahagony Town." Ashley nodded and they headed off.

---

Back at the Headquarters: 006 paced the room, watching the sleeping girl. "So...you're the famous Latias huh? You make a cute human, but not as cute as me," 006 genki smiled. She made faces on the glass. Latias just slept on. "Pretty tattoo ya got."

"006, quit fooling around with the subject! Giovanni's on the line for you."

"Okay," she smiled answering the phone. "You called, Master Giovanni sir?"

"We've found the pendant. It's in the hands of one of the Pokemon Research Team's best agents. You might remember her well."

"Oooo! I haven't played with my old friend in a long time," 006 smiled as Ashley's picture came on screen.

"This is serious. You must stop her and get that pendant back."

"Okie dokie."

"006, you'd better take this seriously. This could mean the world for us." She nodded.

"I'll do my duty Master Giovanni sir!" she said soluting.

"Good. Now go get that Pendant!" She genki smiled and hung up.

"Ah...007, old friend. We shall meet again," she said with a smile as she left the room.


	4. Preparing for Trouble

_**Preparing for Trouble**_

The next day, the gang made it to Mahagony Town. "Well, here we are."

"Yes! Another badge!"

"Don't forget the other reason we're here," Ashley sighed. Brock nodded. They headed inside to the pokemon center. They were immediately met by Professor Oak.

"Hello everyone."

"Hi, Professor. How's it going? How are my pokemon?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Fine, they're all doing fine. How about you? How are you coming along?"

"Great! Me and Pikachu are doing great. I'm hoping to win my seventh badge here."

"That's good to hear." Ashley remained silent the whole time.

"So, you're here because of Ashley right?"

"Yes," he said growing suddenly serious. Ashley silently handed him the pendant.

"So, what do you think it might be?" Brock asked curiously.

"Follow me and I'll show you." They followed Professor Oak to the Center's computer lab. He brought up some information on a website. He also inserted a data disk and brought up more research.

"That pendant is related to an old legend. It goes back as far as Lugia himself. As you already know, Lugia has been the guardian of the Orange Islands for a long time. Well, long ago, a legendary trainer was saved by him at sea. He was diving, looking for water pokemon. A storm came up and almost killed him. Lugia sensed he was in danger and saved him. The trainer woke up on Lugia's back and began to ask him questions. Lugia saw the trainer's pure intentions and gave him his trust and respect. Lugia soon left, returning the trainer back to shore."

"So, what about the pendant?"

"I'm getting to that Ash."

"Then please continue," Brock said.

"Well, because of Lugia, the trainer decided that he wanted to understand all pokemon and help show them that humans could be trusted. He devoted most of the rest of his life to finding a way to make it happen. He wanted so much for there to be unity between humans and pokemon. So, he forged that pendant."

"...One question..." Brock started.

"Yeah, why's Mewtwo on it? He wasn't created until four years ago," Ash asked for him.

"Well...from what I can gather, this trainer dreamt that he would come into existence. You see, Team Rocket existed back then as well."

"So...he figured they would try to create Mewtwo someday?"

"Exactly. Giovanni's men aren't the only ones that tried. Anyway, so the trainer wore that pendant and tried to get pokemon to trust humans. He succeded for the most part. Some pokemon took longer to trust him than others. He soon moved to a secluded area in the mountains so he could be closer to his pokemon friends he had made. He started a laboratory devoted to studying and caring for pokemon as well. He was very happy. Unfortunately, things would take a turn for the worst. The old Team Rocket found out about his pendant and it's powers. Being greedy as they were, they tried to get it from him. They wanted to use it to lure pokemon into a false sense of trust and then CONTROL them."

"...The pendant can control them?" Brock asked.

"No, but knowing Team Rocket, they could change the pendant to do so."

"Man..." Ash said.

"Yes," Professor Oak sighed. "The trainer knew he had to get rid of it. But he didn't want to forsake his dream and success."

"What happened?" Ash asked eagerly.

"He hid the pendant. He took his pokemon friends and ran. With the help of his pokemon he carved that shrine in that tree. He also put the inscription there. With his dying breath, he locked it in the shrine. It has been locked in there all this time, until now."

"...**_It's treasure will be your burden._** That's what it meant. The current holder has to protect it with their life so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"...Whoa..." Ash said. Professor Oak turned to Ashley and handed her the pendant. She took it and put it back in her backpack, her head turned down so you couldn't see her eyes.

"Pikachu? (Ashley)" asked Pika looking at her sadly.

"Ashley, are you alright? You've been dead silent this whole time," Professor Oak asked concerned. She flung herself onto him.

"...Wh-why me...?" she sobbed softly. He put his arms around her.

"I know it's a lot on your shoulders, and I know it's hard having to save the world all the time." She nodded weakly.

"Ashley, I know you can do it."

"Yeah! We'll help ya out, couz! We won't let ya do it alone." She slowly turned to look at them.

"...Y-You...You'd risk...your lives for me...?"

"Of course! It's what friends do." She turned to look up at the Professor. He smiled at her. She turned away and pushed away from him.

"I can't! I can't put you all in harms way! I can't put you in danger!"

"Well, we're coming whether you like it or not! I'm not letting you do this yourself!" Ash said grabbing her hand. She blinked at him. He looked at her fiercely. "You can count on me, Ashley."

"Count me in too," Brock said.

"...guys..."

"Pikachu! (yeah, we'll do it!)" said Pika.

"Pikachu! (yes we will!) added Pikachu.

"...Thanks...Thanks you guys..." she sobbed with a smile.

"See, Ashley? You can do it. You've got great friends." She nodded and smiled at the Professor. She hugged him and then let go.

"Thanks Professor. What do we do now?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. How about some lunch?"

"Yeah!" Ash said. Ashley just laughed as they went to lunch.

"**_-giggling-_** I've found you. Now to wait for the right moment to take it from you," 006 smiled as she watched from the window.

---

"Well, it was nice seeing you all. Ashley, you keep in contact with me alright?" She nodded.

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Bye."

"Take care everyone," he said as they left the center. They started heading towards the gym.

"Time for another badge," Ash sung. Ashley, Brock, and the Pikachus could only laugh. Ashley enjoyed the scenery as they headed to the gym. They soon reached the gate and were met by Pryce.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm here for a gym battle."

"You don't waste time do you, sonny?"

"No, he doesn't. I'm Ashley by the way."

"And I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pryce, I'm the gym leader here. Follow me inside."

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! MY SISTER'S IN TROUBLE! Gaahh!" cried a teenage boy as he ran into the gang, quite literally.

"Calm down. What's the matter?" Brock asked trying to calm the boy.

"Please! You have to help her! My little sister was kidnapped!"

"Take it easy," Ashley said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll help. My gym battle can wait."

"Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong," Ashley said.

"...We were...we were playing and some bad men came and took my little sister away! I tried to follow them but I got lost. I'm worried for her! Please help me!"

"Don't worry, we will. Where did they take her?"

"Somewhere deep in the woods not far from here. My name's Blue by the way."

"Nice to meet ya Blue," Ash said extending his hand. Blue smiled solemnly and shook it.

"So, do you want to show us where you last saw her?"

"Yeah, then maybe you can help me find her." They nodded and followed Blue into the woods. He rubbed his arm occassionally in worry. Something caught Ashley's eye. She noticed a red tattoo in the shape of a rounded triangle. She wondered when or why he had gotten it but kept it to herself. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright okay?" He nodded.

"**_-giggle, evil laughter-_** Well, well, well. We meet again. It's been so long," 006 said.

"YOU!" Ashley growled. "Blue, get behind me."

"Who's the little band of sidekicks?"

"They're my friends. And my cousin. What do you want?"

"What? Can't we catch up on old times?" Blue shook, hiding behind Ashley. He knew the team rocket logo she wore and grew worried.

"No! Leave us alone. I can't deal with you right now."

"Aww, come on. I wanna play," 006 begged.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Delilah. You can call me 006 for short."

"You work for Team Rocket, nothing good can come from you," Brock said.

"Aww, such a bad rep. Don't be so judgemental."

"Can it! Leave us alone or I'll force you!"

"Fine fine. I was TRYING to be nice. Let's cut to business. You know what I want, Ashley, now gimmie."

"Give you what? As if I would anyway..."

"You remember last night...You...acquired something of sorts? Well, I want it. For Master Giovanni."

"...Last night...THE PENDANT?"

"**_-giggle-_** Yep, you're so smart. Hand it over and I'll leave you alone like you wanted."

"Never! Something like that will never fall into Giovanni's hands!"

"**_-heavy sigh- _**It's always the hard way with you." Blue shook in deep fear, completely cowering behind Ashley as Brock and Ash protected him. Delilah withdrew two poke-balls and threw them out. "Go! Get that pendant from her!" A Houndoom and a Scizor emerged, charging Ashley.

"Pikachu!" said Ash's Pikachu.

"No! You two protect Blue! I'll handle her. Go!" Ashley threw two poke-balls as well. "Yami! You protect Blue and the others. Lugia, you and Pika help me."

"LUGIA! How?"

"I catch rare pokemon by trust! Now go forth!"

"Houndoom, get rid of that Pikachu and get that pendant! Scizor attack Mewtwo and those 'companions' of hers." It was all out war and chaos as Ashley and her friends fought against Delilah.

"Aaahhh!" Ashley screamed as Houndoom sent her flying with Take Down. Ash and the others rushed to her aid. The pendant was knocked from her backpack. She weakly tried to grab it, but the Scizor clamped down on her hand with its claw, HARD. She winced and tried to wiggle free.

"Nooo! Give me back my sister and leave us alone!" Blue shouted. He began to glow and take on another shape as rage filled his body. When the light died down, Latios stood before them.

"N-no way...Y-you're..." Ashley stuttered wide-eyed.

"Ooooo, you'll make a nice addition to your sister. Go, Tyranitar and Umbreon! Team attack Latios!"

"Noo!" screamed Lugia as he dogded to protect.

"It's...not...fair!" Ashley winced.

**_Ashley, what should I do?_**

"Pika, Pikachu, fight Houndoom! Lugia, Yami, help Bl- I mean Latios!" Lugia did his best, but with two dark types, he didn't last long. Yami was of little help, trying to get the Scizor away from Ashley and protect Latios at the same time.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Lugia, return! I'm sorry, my friend. Rest now." **_Damnit Yami! Protect Latios! He's wide open now!_**

**_But that Scizor can really hurt you. He has already._**

**_Just do it!_** "Aaahhh!" Ashley cried again as Scizor nailed her again. She dropped the pendant again and Scizor had her hand claw-pinned again. Unfortanately, the battle took its toll and Yami, Pika, and the others couldn't hold on any longer. **_Ashley..._**

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pika, Yami...return..." Ashley panted, her face hung low.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Houndoom, Umbreon, Tyranitar, surround Latios and the twerps.

"N-no..." Ashley couldn't move as Scizor beared down on her.

"I'll give you a choice, Latios and your friends, or the pendant. Either way you lose. But come on, some stupid piece of jewelry is more important than the safety of your friends and a rare pokemon?"

"...I'll...n-never...hand it...over...to Giovanni..."

"Fine. Tyranitar, Houndoom, Umbreon, TRIPLE SHADOW BALL!" Ash, Brock, and both Pikachus were out cold. Latios was extreamly weak, struggling against a dark forcefield from all three dark types.

"Ash...Brock...Pika...Pikachu...YOU RUTHLESS SLIME...!"

"Change your mind yet?" Ashley glared up at Scizor and then gave Delilah the worst death glare. "Attack again." Latios fell down with a screech of pain.

"One last chance. Your new friend Latios or the pendant? Make your choice before I really start to have fun." Ashley growled and released her hold on the pendant. "Good choice. It saves so much pain in the end." Scizor went to grab it, but was knocked out by Latios. "What! Return! You little!"

"N-No..." Latios pleaded with her, urging her on with weak noises. "Y-you could..." He shook his head. Go, run, he urged as he fought to get up and fly. "I-I...I can't...your sister...Latias...Latios..." He shook his head fiercely and cried more urgently. **_GO! RUN! You have to save her! GO NOW!_** "Latios...LATIOS YOU'LL DIE!" she sobbed as he fought off the three dark pokemon. He screeched in pain, fighting to get up again. "LATIOS!" she cried. He turned to her and cried. **_RUN NOW! TAKE THE PENDANT AND GO!_** She nodded as tears streamed. She snatched the pendant and put it around her neck. "Hey!" Delilah cried. She ran as fast and as far as she could, crying the whole way. "T-tell my sister...I d-died fighting...t-tell Latias...I love her..." Ashley sobbed and ran faster at those dying words. "LATIOS!" she cried running towards the Team Rocket base. She got just outside the gate and collapsed crying. Mewtwo came out very concerned and kneeled down to her.

**_...I'm sorry...I'm sorry it had to happen this way..._**

"Ohh Yami..." she sobbed latching onto him. He sighed solemnly and put his arms around her. He held her there as she sobbed into his embrace. **_Everything will be alright. You have to stop them, especially now. You can avenge Latios's death. _**She nodded weakly, still sobbing. **_I'll do everything in my power...I promise. I'll bring down the very evil that created me and wanted to use me._**

**_R-rage will...only...cloud...your judgement..._** she linked back.

**_I will NEVER! forgive him for what he did...to me...and my clone brothers and sisters..._** She nodded and nuzzled into him.

**_You've come so far...But...fight for Latios...and the world...not for me...or your own grudge...Fight with love, by my side like always...Promise me..._**

**_Alright...I promise. I will not let past events cloud my judgement._** He focused on Ash and the others and teleported them to his and Ashley's location. He sensed to make sure they were alright. **_Ashley, we should set up camp for the night. Ashley?_** A small smile crossed his lips to find her fast asleep in his arms. He gently set her down and made camp himself, then put everyone to bed. He tucked her in her sleeping bag nice and warm before sitting beside her. He looked at the gate to the Headquarters.**_ Ashley will defeat you, I will make sure of that. Your tyranny over pokemon will soon be over._** He gave one last look at the camp and at Ashley before keeping watch the rest of the night.


	5. Battle For Control

_**The Battle For Control**_

The next morning, Ashley woke up early before the others. She smiled solemnly at her cousin and her friends as she gathered all her pokemon and headed towards the gate. **_Ashley, let me stay out and protect you!_**

**_NO! It's not safe and I have to stay undetected. You must stay inside your ball._**

**_Alright...be careful._** Ashley nodded and squeezed the pendant in her pocket. She slowly crept into the fortress through an airvent. She crawled a long way until she made it to Giovanni's office. She took out her poke-gear and hacked into the computer system to disable it's locators. She listened intently in the airvent above his desk as he talked with some scientists and Delilah, Agent 006.

"You aren't mad that I couldn't get the pendant?"

"Not entirely. That agent will be on her way here to stop us. It will practically fall into our lap that way. YOU are to make sure that happens."

"Yes sir," she said solemnly as she bowed and left the room.

"Sir, what should we do in the mean time?"

"Start the testing as planned. We can at least use Latias as a powerful pokemon. See if you can't find a way around using the pendant as well."

"Why you..." Ashley growled. Alarms sounded throughout the entire complex. Ashley clamped her hands over her mouth and checked the systems.

"Sir, there's two intruders and their pokemon, sir!"

"Find them and bring them here!" Ashley grew confused and concerned. She hacked into the computer again and sure enough, two people and one familiar pokemon were in the building. **_Noo...! It can't be...! _**She was horrified as Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were brought in.

"Let us go!"

"Yeah! You won't get away with your plan!"

"Give back Latias!"

"Quiet! So, you thought you could just break into my headquarters and stop me?" Giovanni snapped his fingers and two more agents showed up. "Relieve these two of thier Pikachu. It's mine now. Throw them in a cell and get them out my site." Pikachu was wrenched away and thrown into a special container and dragged away. The other three agents led Ash and Brock away.

"Pikachu!"

"No-mmmpppphhhhh!" Ashley screamed. She looked over to see her captor. She relaxed a little when her eyes met stern purple. **_You cannot give yourself away. Who will save them and Latias if you are captured?_**

**_You're right. Thanks Yami. Please take your hand off. _**Mewtwo nodded and released his hold. Ashley stared down at Giovanni throught the airvent. She grew mad and shivered with anger, tears falling. She felt strong arms around her. **_It will be alright. I know you can do this. I won't let anything happen_** She leaned into Mewtwo's embrace and cried there, burying her face into his chest. **_...Yami...I appreciate your support...Thank you...for staying by my side..._** she sobbed. He smiled solemnly and held her there. **_Come on, we must move. We must save our friends._** She nodded and the two of them crawled around the airvent, heading towards the lab where Latias was. They stopped when they heard familiar voices.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!"

"Ash, calm down. There's nothing we can do now. We have to wait for Ashley."

"Pikachu..." he said starting to cry.

"We should have stayed behind instead of getting involved."

"...I'm sorrry Brock..."

"It's okay."

**_Yami, teleport me into the room_** Ashley linked after she had disabled the security. He nodded and they appeared in the room.

"Hey Ash, always getting into trouble huh?" Ashley whispered.

"ASH-...!"

"SSSShhh!"

"Ashley," he whispered back.

"I'm here to help, but you have to be quiet." He nodded. She used her pokegear and hacked through the cage computer systems. They were free within minutes. "Okay, you have to get out of here now. Leave me Pikachu's ball and I'll get him back for you."

"Ashley...I want to help."

"No, you can't. You'll only get in the way or get hurt."

"Ashley's right," Brock said.

"...Okay..." Ash said conceeding. He reached into his pocket to get Pikachu's ball. He handed it to Ashley. She smiled.

"Yami, you get them out of here. Teleport." He nodded and it was just Ashley in the room. She made sure the coast was clear and climbed back into the airvent. She crawled along until she found a holding cell room. She used the computer system to look inside the room. She found Ash's Pikachu there. She disabled the security system and got out her Bellossom. "Sunbeam," Ashley whispered. "Use Sleep Powder." She nodded and released the said spore. When the guards and all the pokemon were fast asleep, Ashley returned the flower pokemon. She carefully crawled out of the airvent and went over to Pikachu's cage. She smiled as she opened the cage door. She carefully took him into her arms and used the ball to return him. She put the pendant on for a moment. **_Pikachu, it's me, Ashley. You need to stay in the ball to stay safe alright?_** He told her a groggy "okay". She smiled and clipped the ball to her belt. She got back into the airvent. She crawled until she was almost to the lab. She heard alarmed voices.

"Someone's here I know it!" Giovanni said. Ashley grew scared. He NEVER left his office and he knew she was there. She froze and tried to stay very, very still as most of the agents went nuts looking for her.

"Sir! We've searched everywhere but we cannot find them!"

"Then look harder! It's probably 007," Giovanni growled.

"What is it Houndoom?" asked one agent. His Houndoom was barking up at the airvent.

"My Houndoom smells something too," said a female agent. Both Houndooms barked fiercely at Ashley's exact spot.

"That agent's up there! Get her down!" **_Damnit!_** Ashley froze in complete fear as two Scizor attacked the airvent. She screamed as the airvent came crashing down. She struggled to get up, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. She ran as fast as she could.

"STOP HER!"

---

She ran as far as she could. She could hear the agents running all over the complex. She knew she was close to the lab where Latias was being held. She ran all the way down the hallway. She was almost to the door when Giovanni stopped her. "You won't get away," he smirked. He snapped his fingers and two agents grabbed her.

"Let me go! **_Yami help me!_**" The agents were about to drag her away when Mewtwo appeared. He used a powerful psychic attack to get the agents off of Ashley. He stood at the ready in front of her.

"How did you manage such a powerful pokemon!"

"With trust, now let me through!"

"No way! Go, Rhydon!" It emerged with a mighty roar.

**_This brings back bad memories._**

**_Don't think about that. Think about me and getting through to Latias. _**Mewtwo nodded.

"Yami, Shadow Ball!"

"Rhydon, don't let that attack get you! Horn Drill!"

"Yami no!" Ashley shouted as Rhydon easily skidded away from the Shadow Ball. It hit the wall. Mewtwo caught Rhydon's horn and stopped it from spinning just inches from his chest.

"Rhydon, keep it up!" Mewtwo faught as he tried to keep it's horn from spinning again.

"Yami! Hang on!"

"Hmm, I remember you from somewhere. I don't know why. Regardless, my Rhydon will crush you and I will defeat your trainer!"

"Yami! Use Confusion and Psychic together!" Mewtwo nodded and locked eyes with Rhydon. It's eyes glowed red and it began to sway back and forth as the purple aura from Psychic wounded him. "Finish with Shadow Ball!"

"Noo! One last Horn Drill!" Rhydon snapped away for a moment and nailed Mewtwo in the chest. He screamed and fell unconscious, bleeding from the wound. The Shadow Ball flew weakly from his hand, hitting Rhydon dead on. It collapsed. Giovanni returned it with a smirk. "Ha, you defeated me in battle, but all that proves is you have great skill. You won't save Latias or stop me. Face it, I cannot be stopped!" Tears of rage stained Ashley's face as she hugged Mewtwo close to her.

"Y-You...You monster! I WILL stop you!" she screamed. "Pika, Pikachu double Thunder Attack NOW!" Both Pikachu's emerged from their balls and did as they were told. Giovanni screamed and fell unconscious to the floor. He was out COLD. Very weak violet eyes opened.

**_I-I-I...I'm...s-sorry...I...c-couldn't pro-...protect...you..._**

**_Sssshhhh, don't speak. It'll be alright _**Ashley sobbed as she stroked his cheek. She tore off her right sleeve and began to bandage his wound as best she could.

"Pikachu...(Ashley in a sad tone))" said Pika.

"Pika? (concern)" said Ash's Pikachu.

"I'm alright guys," she replied wiping away her tears. "Yami, rest in your ball for now. I'll get you to the nearest Center as soon as I can. Get some sleep." He nodded weakly and reached for her face as he went inside the Master Ball. "You two need to get back in your balls too." Both of them nodded but reluctantly returned. She took a deep breath, wiped her face, and headed into the lab. She called out Sunbeam to use Sleep Powder again and worked on freeing Latias. She was in her natural, pokemon form now. She had a device on her head that was hooked up to a bunch of computers. She was very weak and had injuries all over her. Ashley looked on solemnly as she worked on freeing her. She weakly opened her eyes and moaned and screeched. "Sssshh, it's alright. You'll be okay. I'm going to help." Latias blinked and noticed the sleeping scientists in the room. Ashley smiled and pet her. "You'll be alright," she said getting the device off of her. She found a spare lab coat and tore it up to treat her injuries. Latias cried and looked around curiously. Ashley titled her head and decided to put on the pendant to understand her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ashley. I'm a secret agent here to help you. This pendant helps us understand each other. It's a lengendary object that allows pokemon and humans to communicate through human speech."

"Oh, so that's how I can understand what you're saying. Wh-Where's my brother? Where's Latios?" she asked looking around again. Ashley grew solemn and new tears started to form.

"H-He...He didn't make it back. W-we were...attacked and...he died...to protect us... and...buy some time...I'M SORRY LATIAS...I'M SO SORRY!" she sobbed, burying herself into Latias's fur.

"L-...Latios...**_sobs_** "

"I know...I'm sorry..." Ashley sniffled.

"It...wasn't your...fault...I...I knew it..."

"Kn-knew what...?" Ashley asked.

"That he...he would sacrifice himself."

"Really?"

"Our father...he did something similiar...to save a city we used to live in."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can we get out of her now?"

"Yeah. Especially before Giovanni wakes up." Latias nodded and slowly flew behind Ashley as they left.

---

They were almost to the door when a familiar giggle was heard. Ashley's eyes widened.

"So here you are. I've been looking for you. Where're you taking Latias?"

"Out of here. Move."

"I don't think so..." Delilah chimed. "Mr. Giovanni wouldn't be too happy about that. I can't let you leave. We need her and that pendant around your neck."

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Tsk tsk... Houndoom, go!"

"Sunbeam, Sleep Powder!"

"Houndoom!" The flower pokemon barely had time to react as it was nailed hard by the dark hound pokemon.

"No! Sunbeam!" Ashley cried returning it. Delilah only laughed.

"Ready for more? You know I won't let you leave."

"We'll see about that." Ashley glared and took two more balls. "Go Azumarill and Mew! Double Bubblebeam!" Delilah gasped knowing that her Houndoom was part fire.

"Magneton, Thunder Wave!" Both pokemon were frozen in a field of blue electricity, the Bubblebeams stopping short.

"H-how...?" Ashley was horrified as she turned around.

"No..."

"Didn't I tell you I couldn't be stopped?" Giovanni smirked. "That was some diry trick you pulled back there. You'll pay for that now." Ashley gulped and froze in fear. Latias screeched and a bluish-green aura surronded her and Ashley. It got really bright and blinding.

"What...? Nnnnhhh," Ashley moaned, shielding her eyes. When the light died down, the two of them were gone. Delilah blinked in confusion. Giovanni grew engraged.

"NOOO! They got away!" he yelled in defeat and distaste.

"...Wh-where'd they go?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! **_YOU_** SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR JOB AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO LATIAS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"...M-...Mr. Giovanni sir..."

"QUIET! You're dismissed!" he huffed stomping off. Delilah grew upset and her and Houndoom ran off.

---

Ashley opened her eyes and was surprised to be outside. "How...?" She looked beside her to see Latias. She was gasping for air and she didn't look so good. "No! You used the last of your energy to save me." She nodded weakly. "You shouldn't have."

"Ashley!"

"Hey!" Ashley turned her head to see Ash and Brock running up to her. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"E-everything..." she cried.

"Is this Latias?" Ash asked. Ashley nodded.

"She's very weak and needs to go to a Center," Brock added. Ashley nodded again, still sobbing. She released both Pikachus.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily. He smiled and laughed as Pikachu hugged him. Pika ran around happily. Ashley lost it, burying her head in her hands.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Brock asked kneeling down to her. She threw herself into him, letting it all out. He slowly put his arms around his friend.

"I...I was...so scared...Yami got hurt...I barely made it out...Latias...sh-she saved me..." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. You did it. She's safe now and Team Rocket didn't get the pendant."

"I know but..."

"Come on, let's go back into town to the Pokemon Center." She nodded weakly.

"Thanks for savin Pikachu, couz."

"N-no problem, Ashy."

"Hmm. How are we going to get Latias to the Center?"

"I-I...have an idea..." Ashley wiped her face and got a spare Ultra Ball out of her pocket. "Latias...would you...like to...join me? Do you want to...be a part of my team?" She hesitated and looked at Ashley. She smiled weakly and slowly nodded.

"Okay," Latias said through the pendant. Ashley smiled.

"Ultra Ball!" Latias happily went inside as it clicked. Ashley hugged the ball and clipped it to her belt. "Let's go," she sniffled. They cleaned up camp and headed back to Mahagony Town, far from the reaches of Team Rocket.


	6. The Journey Continues

_**The Journey Continues**_

Ash and the gang waited patiently outside the Intensive Care room. Ashley paced while both Pikachus slept. Ash and Brock had fallen asleep as well. "Chansey?" Ashley asked. Two of the egg-carrying pokemon came up to her. "Would you both be so kind to put the Pikachus and my friends to bed?" They nodded. "Thanks. They've been there for me and they deserve a night's rest." The Chanseys put the four friends on stretchers and took them to a guest room that had been prepared for the five of them. She smiled and returned to staring at the lit up sign above the double doors. She sighed, worried about poor Latias and especially Mewtwo.

"Ashley?" a familar, kind voice said though it was strained.

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me?" she said, worry and concern in her eyes. Ashley nodded solemny and followed Nurse Joy into the room. There were two beds and both pokemon were hooked up to monitoring equipment. Mewtwo was hooked up to a lot more, including an oxygen mask. Latias smiled and squeaked happily. Ashley smiled and went over to her.

"I'm glad you're doing alright, girl," she said with a smile scratching behind her ears. She nuzzled against her.

"She'll make a full recovery," Nurse Joy said happily.

"I'm glad. Would it be alright if I called you Crimson?" Latias nodded happily. "Alright, that's your new name. Go on back to sleep now." Latias nodded and closed her eyes to sleep. Ashley looked over at Mewtwo.

"I...I'm worried about him," Nurse Joy said.

"...Will he...make it?"

"I'm not sure. All the fighting took its toll. Rhydon's Horn Drill did a lot of damage. It took a long time to repair...because it damaged his heart and lungs."

"...Y...Yami..." Ashley said starting to cry.

"We're doing what we can, I promise."

"...I know..." Ashley slowly walked over to the bed. She gently took his hand. "Yami? Can you hear me?" Violet eyes slowly opened.

"A-Ash-...Ashley...?" She smiled a teary smile. He coughed horribly.

"Easy...y-you...you're really hurt."

"...W-we...won...r-right?" She nodded and caressed his hand.

"Yes, Yami. We did. We got Latias out too. Everything's going to be fine."

"...N-no...it isn't...You...wouldn't...be cr-...crying..." She looked up at him, noticing his bandaged chest and everything he was hooked up to.

"...I...I'm...I'm so sorry!!!!" she said sobbing.

"D-don't...don't be...I...wa-...wanted to...protect you..." he said weakly squeezing her hand. She cried harder, letting go and falling onto her knees.

"Ash-..ley!!" Mewtwo called, reaching out and straining himself. He started to cough horribly again, but fought to reach her. He started to cough up blood.

"You must take it easy!" Nurse Joy said forcing his arm back onto the bed and making him relax.

"...N-No!!"

"Yami!! Do what she says!" Ashley said getting up and looking sternly at him. He surrendered and let Nurse Joy tend to him. "I'll be alright. I'm just worried about you. You need to go back to sleep now."

"...Ashley..."

"You must rest if you want to get better. I want you to go to sleep now." He nodded weakly and did what he was told. Ashley smiled and nuzzled against his hand. "Get some rest now, my friend."

"I'll keep you posted on his condition."

"Thank you," Ashley nodded.

"Do you want to stay in the room with him?"

"Is that okay?"

"Usually no, but I'll make an exception. Besides, it will help keep him calmed down." Ashley nodded and got comfortable on a spare bed.

"Goodnight. Do everything you can."

"I will," Nurse Joy nodded in reply. Ashley closed her eyes and fell asleep, having had a long day.

---

The next morning Ash and the others woke up worried. Pika ran down the hall as Ash, Brock and Pikachu followed. "Nurse Joy! Is Ashley alright?" Ash asked concerned.

"Relax, she's fine. She's in the ER." Ash and both Pikachu's rushed in. They found Ashley feeding Mewtwo. He was no longer hooked up to everything. He had an IV still in his arm and an oxygen mask to the side if needed.

"Pikachu!!!" Pika cried glomping her beloved trainer.

"Hey Pika. Did I worry you?" She nodded and Ashley smiled, scratching her ear. Pika smiled and hopped down, letting Ashley finish feeding Mewtwo.

"Ashley...is he alright?"

"Yes, Yami is going to be just fine. He will take awhile to recover."

"Okay. What about Latias?"

"Crimson? She's in her ball. She's good as new. Hey! Now that you know I'm alright, why don't you take her and Pika and go play. She'd love to meet the other pokemon."

"You sure?"

"I want to stay here and take care of Yami. Go take my pokemon and go play. They'll understand." Ash nodded and took her pokeballs.

"C'mon Pika."

"Pikachu," she smiled in reply. Ashley smiled as they left. Nurse Joy poked her head in.

"How are things?"

"Fine. He's doing better. Thanks so much."

"No problem. It's my job. With some more rest and care, he'll be able to leave within the week."

"Hear that? We can leave if you're a good boy." Mewtwo smiled a bit, his violet eyes shining with happiness. "Are you done, Yami?" He nodded. "Okay. You go back to sleep now." He sighed and hesitantly laid back down. Ashley made sure he was comfortable before letting Nurse Joy tend to him. "You be good and listen to her." **_Y-you...have my word..._** Ashley smiled and went over to the other side of the room. She helped some Chansey's tend to some other pokemon and found some things to do as she kept a close eye on Mewtwo.

---

The week went by and Mewtwo was perfectly healthy again. He was happy to be by her side to protect her once more. "So, what now Ashley?" Brock asked.

"We continue. I know Ashie is waiting to get another badge. I am too."

"So, off to the Mahogany Gym?"

"Yep genki smile"

"Yeah!"

"So, we leaving?"

"No, Brock. I need to change pokemon."

"Okay." Ashley smiled and walked over to the phones and transporter. She called Professor Oak.

"Hello? Ashley! It's good to hear from you. Did the mission go alright?"

"...Yes and no..."

"Is everything alright?"

"..Y-Yami...he got hurt badly...L-l-l-...Latios died..."

"...I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine now, Professor. We acquired Latias as well," Mewtwo said walking over.

"That's good."

"Professor, can Yami stay with you?"

"WHAT?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ashley! I'm staying with you!"

"I need to send some of my other pokemon as well."

"That's fine."

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE LAB!"

"YAMI MEWTWO!" Ashley yelled, turning around. She only used his full name when he was in trouble. "You just recovered from a major injury! You ARE going to the lab to help Professor Oak! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"...C-cry...crystal..." he sighed, bowing his head submissively. In a flash of red light, he was in his ball.

"Professor? I'm sending Yami now. He will be an extra hand."

"That will be great. I could use a bit of help." Ash and Brock were still in shock from Ashely's control over Mewtwo. Pika nuzzled up against her.

"...A-...Ashley?"

"...He...We've saved each other before...it's a VERY deep bond. Almost as deep as me and Pika," she said petting said pokemon. "He...He knows when I mean business when I get mad like that. It's because I care. If anyone else, even you Ashie tried to boss him around, you'd be dead. It's something we have. It's a deep respect."

"...I see..." Brock said.

"Ashley, Mewtwo is here."

"Okay, Professor. Yami...you be helpful okay? You might learn a bit too."

"I understand."

"You know it's cause I care. I don't want you in danger again until you've recooperated." He nodded.

"I'll make sure he's safe. Who did you want me to trade to you?"

"I'm sending Azumarill for Dragonite."

"Okay." In two flashes of white light, Ashley had Dragonite.

"I've got Dragonite now. I'll be switching Elekid for Lugia and that's it."

"Alright." In another flash of white from the transporter, she had Lugia.

"You're good to go. I'll take care of Mewtwo."

"Be careful Ashley. I'll be worrying."

"Yami...don't. It'll be fine. You help Professor Oak. I'll be fine. If something happens he'll be the first to know okay?" Yami nodded and waved goodbye. Oak smiled.

"Goodbye."

"We ready, Ashley?"

"Yep. Let's go get another badge!" Ashley said excitedly.

Next Chapter! Mewtwo in a Lab coat and the battle against Pryce!


	7. The End

This is an apology to my readers. I thought I had posted the last chapter to this fic on here a few years back. I am sorry to say that the file has been lost. I've had a new computer for awhile now and my mother's computer is brand new. Neither computer can read floppies (which is where the file is if it's anywhere). I sincerely apologize for not having the last chapter. Basically, Ash and Ashley both win the Glacier badge and Mewtwo helps out a few pokemon while wearing a stylish white labcoat. Some of the pokemon he helps are old ones he battled when he was Giovanni's slave in the first movie.

Again, my sincerest apologies. Fear not and try not to be too mad at me. A sequel to this story is up and coming *genki smile*. I will post the first chapter of the new as soon as I update/finish a few old ones. Sincerely, Hikarigirl18.


End file.
